Cloudshy
|formation_date = February, 2012 |area = 9,136 mile diameter |population = 299,487 citizens |ethnicity = Cloudite |allies = Green Protection Agency |currency = Cloudite Dinar (CD) |literacy = 100% |cctld = .cl |drivinglane = right |biome = Arid Desert }} This country is part of Greater Cloudshy and the Axis Sphere. Cloudshy is a member of the Green Protection Agency. Its capital is the city of Hearts Aflutter. The posthumous named eternal ruler of the large sized, well developed, and historic nation is Dragonshy, who flew down from the clouds to free the people from the chains of democracy. The head of government is the Vizier. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation, as described by its leaders as "a paradise for people and animals alike, where Nature works paw in hand with Industry for a glorious future!" Trivia - Cloudshy was peak ranked at 197th out of 8752 nations globally, and 18th out of 260 in the GPA. Geography Location Cloudshy is located in North Africa, in the sub-region known as the Maghreb. Outside of areas along the coast, where the capital of Hearts Aflutter is located, the climate is mostly arid. Cloudshy is divided into five administrative provinces - Aflutter, Pethyr, Western Desert, Al-Jahria and Atlas. Demographics About 25% of Cloudshy's population live in Hearts Aflutter, while 15% live in Pethyr, Cloudshy's other city and "historical capital". The majority of the Cloudite population are divided between small coastal towns, mining towns and semi-nomadic tribal groups in the desert. After the launch of the Agriculture Development Program in Year 35, however, small farming villages have sprung up in the country's interior. There are 5 major tribal groups in Cloudshy. Local legends claim that these groups were descended from 4 of the Five Founding Clans of the Cloudites and another prehistoric group. *Plains group - the largest group in Cloudshy, which also makes up significant portions of the urban population. They claim direct descent from the ancient state of Pethyr. Estimated number of Plains tribes are 20. *Water group - largely concentrated around the coastal areas. There are only 2 Water tribes - the Shallow Marine and Bathyal tribes. Members of the Shallow Marine tribe are known to be mercantile and several are prominent board members of CTA Inc. On the other hand, the Bathyal tribe are commonly associated with piracy. *Mountain group - traditionally miners. There are 7 Mountain tribes - Granite, Gneiss, Schist, Basalt, Andesite, Rhyolite and Obsidian. *Beast group - the most geographically diverse group within Cloudshy. Estimated number of Beast tribes are 40. *Berber group - mainly desert tribes in west Cloudshy. Estimated number of Berber tribes are 15. Culture See Cloudites Foreign Policies Cloudshy's foreign affairs are dictated by a policy of neutrality in compliance with the Green Protection Agency Declaration of Neutrality, and will go to war only in defense of itself or other Green Protection Agency nations. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Official questions to the Cloudite government can be directed here at its embassy on GPA forums History of Cloudshy The written history of Cloudshy is regularly documented by Cloudite historians. However, through peering into the eyes of the Divine, monks have been able to retrieve a document known as Beyond the Clouds: Voyage Chronicles detailing the story of the Cloudite people back to their very beginnings. Those who read from this document, however, are said to be instantly obliterated from existence. Before Cloudshy An ancient theocratic state known as The Holy Storm of Pethyr (see also Ancient Pethyr) emerged in the desert during the dawn of civilization. The state revolved around the worship of lightning. A catastrophic event which brought various environmental disasters eventually led to its demise. Different tribes soon emerged from the descendants of the Pethyr state. Local salt traders set up a trading port by the coast, which eventually became Aflutter city, the only city in the region. Founding of Cloudshy Year 0 of Cloudite calendar: At the border of the homelands of two large feuding indigenous tribes, a small boy spots a blot in the sky. The blot grows and grows, and finally crashes in the horizon. Not wanting to find out what it was, the boy races back to his village. Soon word spreads, and the chiefs of both tribes head back to the area with their warriors and elders. Surprise awaited them in the form of a large oasis, which wasn't there before. A winged pony horse stepped out and spoke: "People of the Earth, my name is Dragonshy. I come from the land beyond the clouds". This event confirms the prophecies of old, where it was said the Heavens will send forth a winged horse to lead the chosen tribes to greatness. The elders of both tribes nodded in agreement and many days of feasting were had. Year 1: While the new oasis solved the water disputes among the tribes, life still remained harsh for the populace in the desert with the only economic activities being animal herding and small-scale lead mining. The region was rife with local warlords and a few small foreign firms exploiting its natural resources. Peace was rare. The "official" capital of the land, Aflutter city, did not have any real authority extending beyond city boundaries. Things were no better within the city. Policies were directed by foreign imperialists. The locals remained an underclass in this nest of crime and immorality. Pollution was rife as Mother Nature was regarded no better than a second-rate prostitute. "Democracy", a flawed system of government introduced long ago from distant lands, kept the corrupt puppet-leaders of the foreign imperialists in power and the people in chains. Dragonshy, now revered as an incarnation of Yemayá, the Voodoo goddess who is the mother of all living things and owner of all waters, regulated water supply for the two main tribes and smaller tribes in the surrounding areas. She also taught the people modern ways in all aspects of life, and was renown as an excellent witch-doctor and teacher. Her personal guard, Angel Bunny, trained and hunted with the local warriors, earning their respect for his various exploits. Tragedy struck on 30 November of Year 1, as a small tribe (Hawk) massacred another (Dove) for their marble mine. Further investigations revealed that the a foreign mining company was behind the Hawk tribe's actions. Forever remembered as the "Marble Massacre", this incident inspired Dragonshy's speech on New Year's Eve, which ironically led to the birth of the Cloudshy nation. Copies of Dragonshy's Year 1 speech can be found in the National Library located in central Hearts Aflutter. Year 2: Dragonshy was unanimously elected High Chief of the desert tribes; and Angel Bunny her General. 3 months later, the tribes were united into a single one - the Cloud tribe. Everyone was now equal and family under their spiritual Mother, Dragonshy. The Cloudites became a shining example of peace and modernization in the region, and more families flocked to their banner every day. But envy grows with prosperity. The authorities of Aflutter city viewed the Cloud tribe as rebels. They set up blockades at Cloud tribe trade routes and raided Cloudites at every chance. General Angel, with his ingenuity only matched by his bravery, brought the people modern arms. Dragonshy led a night assault on the Hawk tribe's marble mine, now guarded by an Aflutter fort. In that magical night of Cloudite camaraderie, the larger Aflutter force was defeated. News of this feat spread throughout the land, and soon major tribes sided with the Cloudite cause. The civil war had begun. 14 February, Year 3: After many months of fighting, the puppet-president of Aflutter had fled the land. The resistance to Aflutter city vanished as soldiers exchanged their guns for kindness. On Valentine's Day 1988, Dragonshy and Rainbow Dash flew over the city gates, while General Angel marched at the head of a triumphant Cloudite army entering the city amidst cheers and flowers from the crowd. Landing on Freedom Square, Dragonshy spoke a mere two sentences "We are now free, until always. Love to all, be you human, pony or animal." On that very same day, the land was named Cloudshy, in honor of the land beyond the clouds from which Dragonshy came. Aflutter city was renamed Hearts Aflutter in honor of the new national philosophy of Love. Dragonshy was lovingly named the "Dear Leader", and General Angel Bunny her new Premier and commander of the armed forces. And that is how the nation of Cloudshy was born. Growing a Nation Dear Leader, with her infinite wisdom, immediately recognized the need for keeping connected with the world if Cloudshy was to grow and survive. Unlike fellow authoritative rulers, she did not pursue an isolationist policy and joined the Green Protection Agency, the largest neutral alliance on the planet, paving the way for a friendly and peaceful foreign policy. Skilled immigrants were sought out and invited to become citizens. The harbors at Hearts Aflutter were thrown open to international trade and a new Foreign Ministry was set up after their predecessors were summarily executed retired with pensions scaled to their contributions. With Premier Angel Bunny's tireless efforts in promoting Cloudshy around the world, foreign aid started flowing in exchange for technological knowledge from Dear Leader, such as how to make the perfect apple cider and making actors randomly burst into song in films. But an open policy came with a price. The immigration of different groups from around the world brought new ideas which threatened the traditional structure of Cloudite society. Social unrest and racial/religious tensions soon broke out, forcing a change of government. In Year 15, Angel Bunny proclaimed the Nature's Republic of Cloudshy. The new republican government was, however, short-lived and unstable. Persisting societal divisions saw religious/ethnic clashes on the streets. Economic growth slowed down and trade partners shied away. This coincided with rumors of clandestine state espionage and a fear of a sudden attack from foreign nations. On New Year 16, Angel Bunny disappeared when his helicopter was shot down by dissidents near the border. The Republic was dissolved the next day and a transitional government was put in place as a national referendum was put forth to decide the nations future. 89% of the nation voted to confer the Rule of Divine Right upon Dragonshy, making her the absolute monarch, head of the state church (the national religion was now to be revised regularly with respect to the wishes of a multi-cultural society) and the official title of Princess. The coronation, however, was not to be held immediately due to concerns over internal unrest. The first 2 edicts of Dragonshy as Princess was to join a new international trade sphere known as the Trading Star exporting gold and coal, and to make rabbit a national delicacy. On Year 20, Cloudshy sells a ship to a Dehlian mariner known as The Captain, who subsequently joins the War Doves, an alliance of outlaws. A social security system is set up for the welfare of older citizens. 14 February Year 21: The Hearts Aflutter Stock Exchange (HASE) opens for trading. Dragonshy was appointed the Director of the Academy for the Green Protection Agency and the trade ring manager of the Trading Star. The Great Prance Forward With the civil and economic troubles of the growing nation gone, the Cloudite government was able to execute an ambitious economic program aimed at developing Cloudshy into First World status. Globally this was a dark time for Planet Bob, as an plague known as "The Nothing" (also known as RL) destroyed several nations including some of Cloudshy's trade partners. Year 22: An interstate system was built connecting Hearts Aflutter and important locations around the nation. Year 23: Cloudshy began upgrading obsolete technologies in every sector. This included old phone lines being replaced by fiber optic cables, the introduction of computers to households across the nation, cars replacing camels as the favored mode of transportation and the introduction of electronic torture devices. National literacy levels rose from 22.49% to 100%. Year 24: The Cloudite Central News Network channel is founded. Year 25: Dragonshy took part in a poetry competition hosted by the Order of the Black Rose, and won with the following entry - The Black Rose. This poem was also featured in the GPA's Dove's Chronicle (September 8, 2012). Dame Hime Themis of Dulra represented the Order in presenting the prize, which was the joint development of Cloudshy's infrastructure, and deeds to many new lands. In return for such a magnanimous gift, the bards of Cloudshy offer their free services to the Order for all eternity. Year 27: Cloudshy is now officially a First World nation, and has started international technology acquisition plans. Another joyous occasion came in the form of Dragonshy's coronation as the First Princess of Cloudshy. Mystique, a prominent businesswoman in Cloudshy, is appointed the Princess's Hoof. Year 28: A National Research Lab is built in Cloudshy and results from the Serenity experiment is published. Cloudshy Tech Acquisition Incorporated is founded and publicly listed in the Hearts Aflutter Stock Exchange. The Arcturian Crisis and North African Occupation In Year 29, Cloudshy declared war on the Emirates of Arcturus after talks to secure the extradition of fugitive failed. Bieber was accused by the Cloudite government of crimes against humanity. Cloudshy's march to dismantle Bieber's terrorist organization based in Arcturus was joined by ally Kaitain. As the joint Cloudite-Kaitain troops closed in on Arcturus, a civil war broke out in the the embattled country between the government and Bieber rebels. The Libertarian Commonwealth and Vulgria intervened at this point to restore regional peace. Another faction entered the war in the form of Celestians (a rival faction of the Pony Order opposed to the Cloudite chapter). Today, Arcturus still remains a land occupied by multiple foreign forces. Vabbephiggopie and Chalion territories in North Africa were also occupied by Cloudshy to extinguish the local Bieber cells there. The Princess declared herself the Empress of the and commissioned a monument to herself. She also built the Great Temple of the Pony Order in Pethyr. 2 days later, rebel forces within the Cloudite-occupied Tunisian territory drove out the Cloudites and declared independence. War Unto Bieber Following the Arcturian Crisis, the terrorist threat from the Biebers and their allies the Celestians was too great to ignore. The Elder Council launched a national defense program named "War Unto Bieber", sometimes shortened to "WUB" or "<3". Year 31: A strategic defense initiative via missile defenses and satellites, code named "Pegasus", was set up nationwide to counter conventional ICBM and nuclear threats. Barracks for the purpose of training soldiers and pilots for the newly founded Royal Shed Army and Air Force were constructed. Years 32-33: Cloudshy becomes connected to the internet via the state-run internet service provider, Twilight. Internet access remains limited to government and foreign visitors, however, every Cloudite can access local Cloudite websites including the Cloudite Central News Network. Dragonshy publishes the new state philosophy, The Love Ideology and founds the Great University of Love. Recognizing her new skills with the pen, the GPA membership elects Dragonshy as their Director of Communications. Years 34-35: A nuclear research program was launched to address Cloudshy's growing energy demand. Cloudshy extended its boundaries into the surrounding desert, which was followed by an agriculture development program to decrease reliance on foreign sources for food. Year 36: Princess Dragonshy shows her love and mercy for all by creating a Disaster Relief Agency. Thousands cry her name in the streets, bearing flowers and tears of joy. To prepare their armies against the looming Bieber threat, Cloudshy and Kaitain conducted live fire war games. Many Cloudite soldiers gave their lives for the Love of Dragonshy. Year 37: The Cloudite Military High Command is now headquartered at the Pentagon, a newly built complex in Hearts Aflutter. The Cloudite Royal Navy is commissioned. Year 38: A National War Memorial was erected as a tribute to all who served in the defense of Princess, Country and Love. Years 39-40: Eyewitnesses report kidnappings nationwide and seeing strange facilities in the desert. Cloudshy admits to developing nuclear weapons. Keeper of Tomes Dehlia explains the stagnant construction industry as an attempt to keep to "optimal infrastructure-land ratio". The first internal elections see the return of supposedly deceased Angel Bunny to politics. Angel becomes the Princess's Hoof. Former Hoof Mystique disappears from the public eye. Year 41: A movie industry emerges in Cloudshy from works such as "The evils of the Bieber", "Our Lady of Cloudshy" and "Dragonshy's Top Recipes". "War Unto Bieber - how YOU can help" is reported to have the highest ratings. Year 42: Dragonshy ran unopposed for the post of Minister of Foreign Affairs in the GPA and wins the election with over 94% of the vote. Princess Dragonshy moves to the GPA headquarters to take up her new duties and leaves her Hoof, General Angel Bunny, as the effective head of government. An anti-aircraft component was added to the Pegasus defense network. New squadrons and ships were added to the air force and navy. A portion of the state budget was assigned for infrastructure upgrades in growing towns. Pegasus Age With a quarter of a million citizens living a life with advanced infrastructure and technology levels, Cloudshy has reached a new stage in its modern economic status. Princess Dragonshy named this phase in Cloudshy's national life the "Pegasus Age", in accordance with the ancient tribal prophecy that a pegasus will lead the Cloudite tribes to greatness. For this occasion, the Princess's Hoof has also been renamed the "Vizier" of Cloudshy, and recognized as the head of government while Dragonshy is recognized as the head of state - a throwback to the Pethyr customs of old. The Pony Order has been renamed the Pegasi Order to reflect its non-relation with the Pony Order of Equestria. The Mare Six has been revamped to recognize the leader and second highest rank of the Pony Order - the Pegasus Empress and Pegasus Lord. Dragonshy's titles of First of the Ponies, Holiest of the Sands and Empress of the Maghreb have been abolished. She was granted the new title of Pegasus Empress. Year 43: Cloudshy builds a foreign air force base on a Mediterranean island with disputed sovereignty, prompting neighboring states to also build air force bases on the same island. Year 44: Cloudshy implements a central banking system in response to worldwide financial fluctuations caused by the Disorder War. This led to the establishment of the Pegasus Bank in Hearts Aflutter, which oversees the commercial banking system in the whole of Cloudshy. The mayor of the desert town of Seraph, which is famous for being the home of the National Lab and Cloudite movie industry, announces plans to achieve city status for Seraph. The membership of the GPA nominates Dragonshy for President and three other Minister positions for the upcoming GPA political term. Dragonshy declines due to her failing health in a speech that came to be known as the Renunciation. General Angel announces that he will be taking over the day-to-day administration and international representation of Cloudshy. At 9:25 in morning of February 21st in Year 44, Dragonshy passed away due to "RL". She was posthumously conferred the title "Eternal Princess of Cloudshy" by the Elder Council. Year 45: Cloudshy implements a National Health Service in the memory of Princess Dragonshy. Year 46: General Angel announces the formation of the Cloudite Space Agency (CSA) and the launch of the Cloudshy Space Program (CSP), based in the town of Seraph. May 12, Year 47: Tanks rolled into the streets in Hearts Aflutter as the regime of General Angel "Bunny" al-Arnab is toppled by a bloodless coup Monday morning. The surprising twist of events came as a shock to the world as they watched the Cloudite army oust their own general from power and replaced him with a civilian, only known as "the Envoy". General Angel's rule became increasingly unpopular with his reclusive ruling style and erratic handling of the national budget. The last straw came in the form of the $1 billion dollar contract awarded for a nuclear power plant complex in the town of Seraph (which purportedly only cost $75 million to build). The power plant was scheduled to be opened today - the day of the coup. Envoy, who assumed the position of Vizier of Cloudshy today, told the nation that the power plant will be opened as scheduled, "since the money had been spent". Envoy, a previously unknown figure in Cloudite politics, claims that the coup was under "direct orders from Princess Dragonshy" from a dream. He also claims to be the fourth reincarnation of a series of rulers on other planets. The dead Dragonshy was elected the 40th President of the GPA, winning by 59% of the vote. Envoy will be taking up the duties on her behalf. In recognition of this historic event, a World Heritage province - the Atlas province, was gifted to Cloudshy. Crime rises in the aftermath of the coup. A red light district pops up on the streets of Hearts Aflutter - Crabland. In response, the government sets up three rehabilitation facilities. In unrelated news, the army builds 5 new bunkers. Year 48: In response to the government's crime prevention measures, Crabland shuts down. The military installs a new logistics support system. Year 49: The nation's monumental Scientific Development Centre opens at Seraph. The former town of Seraph is granted city status. Year 50: This is the golden jubilee year of Dragonshy's arrival in Cloudshy. Fireworks erupt all over the country in celebration. In the city of Seraph, members of the Defense Technologies department in the National Research Lab move to the new Pegasus Weapons Research Complex. Year 51: A national aid commission is set up to increase the capacity of aid to fellow nations in need. Year 52: The Cloudshy Space Program sets up the first Cloudite base on the Moon. The Pegasus Weapons Research Complex develops EMP weaponization, allowing the disruption of electronic systems. Year 53: Cloudshy builds radon mine on Moon. Year 54: A Cloudite colony springs up around the Moon base and mine. Year 55: In the face of external threats, the nation builds a Interceptor Missile System and activates Project Serenity. Year 56: Cloudshy builds National Environmental Office Year 57: Cloudite Mining Industry Consortium is established Year 58: Dragonshy is posthumously awarded a place in the GPA Hall of Fame Political System Cloudshy's government is an absolute monarchy with a strong central government which stands in contrast with the state's divisive tribal origins. -See Government Officials of Cloudshy for current office holders -See Cloudite Insignia and Awards for national insignia -See The Love Ideology for Cloudshy's guiding political philosophy Princess During Dragonshy's living rule of CIoudshy, the Princess was the absolute monarch of Cloudshy and commander of Cloudite Armed Forces. The Princess was also head of state religion and presides over all state ceremonies. The Vizier and members of the Elder Council used to be appointed by the Princess. The first and only Princess is Dragonshy, founder of the state. Officially, the Cloudite government named her the Eternal Princess after her death, making her the nominal head of state even in death. A significant cult-of-personality revolves around her and she is popularly known by her nicknames "Pegasita" and "Santa Pegasita". Dragonshy also retained her title posthumously as the Pegasus Empress of the Pegasi Order. Vizier The Vizier (formerly Princess's Hoof) used to be the Princess's second-in-command. Following Dragonshy's death, the Vizier became the head of government and commander of the Cloudite Armed Forces. Elder Council Traditionally a group of tribal chiefs, the Elder Council now consists of the Vizier, the War Chief, the Foreign Affairs Minister, the Grand Steward, the Keeper of Tomes and the Lord of the Pegasi Order. The Council heads the Cloudite government. The Pegasi Order While not a formal political institution, the Pegasi Order acts as the Special Forces and the secret police of Cloudshy, with specific divisions within the Order dedicated to each function. After Dragonshy's death, the Pony Order is led by the sole Pegasus Lord, Rainbow Dash (formerly one of the Mare Six). The Pegasus Empress, Dragonshy, is nominally the leader of the Order from the afterlife. The Order is solely composed of pony immigrants from the realm of Equestria. Human associates are known as "bronies" and are not allowed full membership in the Order. Apart from the Pegasus Empress, Lord(s) and bronies, the internal ranking system in the Order is not known to outsiders, even Cloudite high government officials. Officially, the Pegasi Order touts itself as an religious ethnic organization, which looks after the needs of the Ponies (who are prosecuted throughout much of the Universe). The Order, formerly known as the Pony Order, was mired in scandal due to its previous name. A public statement from a recently arrived immigrant group from Equestria claimed that the Pony Order is a global organization under a solar deity known as Princess Celestia, and that the Cloudite chapter of the Order were renegades. The High Court The High Court of Cloudshy is headed by a panel of three judges, appointed by the Princess or a majority vote by the Elder Council. Military The Cloudite Armed Forces consists of the Cloudite Royal Army, the Cloudite Royal Air Force and the Cloudite Royal Navy. The Army is commanded by the Cloudite Military High Command headquartered in Hearts Aflutter. The Army currently has 137,739 professional soldiers and owns an unspecified number of tanks housed in secret military warehouses. The make of the weapons and tanks remains a mystery. The Air Force possesses fighter aircraft and bombers spread over 105 squadrons. Cloudshy's blue-water navy have sometimes been accused of piracy in international waters. Cloudshy is a nuclear capable nation, and possesses nuclear weapons. Its factories can produce s quickly on demand. Cloudshy also maintains a missile defense network codenamed "Pegasus". Economy Traditionally, the Cloudite economy consists of mining aluminium and gems, and agriculture (fishing). Cloudshy is active in international trade, and has 5 major industrial parks. The national stock exchange and a major shipping port is located at Hearts Aflutter. Rumors of labor camps filled with political and underaged prisoners persist, although this has never been verified. Cloudshy Technology Acquisition Incorporated Cloudshy Technology Acquisition Incorporated (CTA Inc.) was a company established in Year 28 to acquire and modify foreign technology for Cloudite use. It was listed on the Hearts Aflutter Stock Exchange in the same year and holds a state monopoly in the technology sector. Mystique, the former Hoof of the Princess, is rumored to be a major shareholder. CTA Inc. mostly operates within other GPA affiliated nations, although it is open to business with all nations not at war. CTA Inc. is often internationally regarded as the face of Cloudite economy. Category:Axis Sphere Category:Cloudites